


Home With You

by multifandomhoodies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Home, Implied Relationships, M/M, kind of, time of story is basically irrelevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: Finn looks at his new life, his new home, and how Poe fit in with those things. He fits in very well.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Home With You

It was so comforting to know that there was a comfortable, home-like place to go to at the end of the day. Finn liked having a set quarter, instead of living with hundreds of other Troopers. The barracks had been lit with harsh white lighting during the day, and pitch black at night. There wasn’t a single thing of comfort in the whole quarters. But here, on Ajan Kloss, the quarters were smaller, which was good because the quarters for the Troopers seemed absolutely endless. The lighting was much softer, not always pitch black, and not always blinding. The bunk was comfortable and didn’t smell of chemicals. The most comforting part of the quarters though, was the fact that Finn shared his with Poe. 

Poe made this regular quarters a home. His presence made anywhere feel like home. It was his boots near the door, his jacket on the desk, BB-8’s charging port in the corner. But more so, it was Poe himself. It was the way he loitered in the space for a second before he left the room, saying goodbye to Finn when he had an early shift in the hangar. Or the way his laughter filled the room after Finn said something funny. 

His presence felt like home, something safe and familiar, when Finn woke up terrified and confused and full of pain and feeling like anything but safe and familiar. Poe was there to help ground him when he woke up with nightmares. Poe would comfort him and just be there. Even when Poe was just next to him or nearby, it calmed Finn down. 

Finn had never had a home before. The same person who’d given his name, his jacket, his purpose, had given him a home. Poe was his home, and Finn loved him dearly for it. And Poe loved him as well, just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I want to write more of these two, I really love them :)


End file.
